Quantum information processing requires large numbers and high densities of qubits to implement quantum algorithms, and even greater amounts of classical control and readout hardware to operate the qubits. In the field of superconducting qubits, there is a need for high density, cryogenic hardware capable of the control and readout of qubits. The qubit with the current record for coherence times and process fidelities, the transmon, is currently controlled with bulky room temperature microwave equipment.